


Green, Growing Things

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gardening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex watches Astra gardening and feels feelings





	Green, Growing Things

Alex leaned against the doorjamb of the screen door that led out to the deck. The drizzle was coming in light, almost like a mist, and she watched Astra kneeling in front of the first of the three large planters on the deck, from which spilled beautifully unruly tomato vines that she was carefully winding up a trellis beside the planter, one which she had built herself. Alex watched the movement of her back, the shift of her shoulder blades, the measured movements of her muscled arms as she worked.

Alex smiled. She heard Astra talking softly to the growing plant, using gentle tones that Alex only ever heard her use in these moments, when she was inspecting its leaves and plucking off dead ones, testing the pH of its soil, quietly rejoicing over the first of its yellow blossoms. Astra was careful and attentive, and it would be a good yield, provided that there was no tomato blight this season.

Astra had stuffed her hair up into a ponytail, and the humidity was making the little hairs at the nape of her neck extra curly. She was beautiful, and so gentle with the tender, green, growing things.

“You are a very pretty plant, and you will make many delicious tomatoes,” she was murmuring as she fastened the vines to the trellis with plastic fasteners.

Astra loved watching them grow. Loved creating life. Loved raising something up from seed to maturity. Alex felt a pang of sadness that Astra had not been allowed to have children on Krypton, because she would have been an excellent mother. She would have raised and trained and nourished and loved her children with the same care and focus that she lavished on her growing tomatoes.

She stood, and turned to Alex, who felt as though she had stumbled on something private. But Astra was luminous, contented. The little deck garden made her deeply happy. Little smudges of dirt on her face, dirt all over her under her fingernails, and still she was as gorgeous as Alex had ever seen her. 

“How are the tomatoes doing?”

Astra walked across the wet wooden deck and embraced her. She was dirty, and a little damp, but Alex didn’t complain. She was beautiful when she was happy, and she kind of liked the earthy smell and the feel of her cool, wet skin.

“They are doing well.” She tilted her head down and kissed Alex then, and her mouth was warm. “I hope you like tomatoes. I think we are going to have many.” Forgetting about the state of her hands, she placed one on Alex’s cheek and kissed her again.

“You’re getting me dirty,” Alex said softly, and kissed her back.

“You were dirty before I ever found you,” Astra whispered.

Alex chuckled. Astra was getting better at using idioms. “Mm,” she agreed.

The rain picked up, and Alex felt its cool on her face. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of Astra’s jeans and pulled her close for another kiss.

“Come on inside, General. Your dirty wife has some ideas about what to do with the rest of this rainy day.”

 

 


End file.
